Faking In Reality
by BAHBEEPBO
Summary: Explores the cast of Faking it & their relationships. Mainly revolves around Rita/Katie/Yvette but eventually includes everyone. [Some foul language]
1. Chapter 1

Just thought the idea of the stories of the cast of Faking It would be pretty cool to explore! Let me know what you think/if I should continue! Disclaimer: The characterisation of the cast is completely based on a few Youtube videos I've watched &amp; my own imagination!

RITA'S POV

"3…2…1…Cut!" Carter shouts, letting out a satisfied smirk.

"Man, I was really getting into it," Yvette grumbles as she relaxes her muscles and flops on to me.

"That's already pretty steamy for T.V., Monreal," Katie jokes.

"Don't be jealous, KARMY," Yvette sticks her tongue out at Katie and nuzzles the crook of my neck, further shoving a dose of Reamy in her face.

"Get off me you ass," I joke, playfully shoving Yvette aside.

Before I knew it, we were engaged in a full out pillow fight; Katie included.

"Do straight guys get turned out by lesbian threesomes?" Michael asked Gregg playfully as they watched the three of us mess up our make up and hair. Man, Carter's gonna be real mad when he see's us in this state.

* * *

"Hey, shrimp girl! You need a lift home? I heard Katie's got a hot date tonight!" Yvette asks as she brushes past me in the parking lot.

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you… be my girlfriend?"

"Well, you did kind of almost die for me, so it'll be rude to turn you down, but NO. DEAL WITH IT!"

"You suck," I whine.

"Get your ass in the car, Margarita."

I laugh and sling myself in her car. She turns on the engine and slowly pulls her car out of the lot, turning the radio on and singing along.

"So, Volkin-whaaaaa? How's it going?"

"Nothing much."

"Any pretty boys? You know, my brother might be single, so in case you ever run out of options, you can always come and look for me."

"Shut up. I have tons of game."

"Hmmm, yeah? Name one."

"Uhhh, Liam Booker? I slept with that one. And there's Karma? Oh OH and there's this uh DJ… what's her name… OH yeah, Reagan!"

"That's actually sad, Volky. You're exactly like Amy."

"And you're exactly like Reagan."

Yvette pauses as the car slows to a halt at a traffic light.

"Remind me why I like you again?" she jokes, and we both dissolve into a laughing mess.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride!" I shout from my doorstep.

"Anytime. You owe me a gym date, though." [I couldn't rap Super Bass fast enough.]

"We will fix that. Some time in the far, far, far future."

Yvette laughs and ducks her head back into her car, screaming good night as she drove away. I mentally note that Yvette may, in the future, become seriously insane.

"I'm home!"

"Back from kissing girls?" Mum shouts (jokingly?) across the hallway.

I sigh and climb back up to my room.

"I'm surprised you don't fall in love with your co-stars, the amount of making out you do," Mum says as she climbs quickly behind me.

Man. She probably would hate this gig even more when the new episodes came out.

Came out. Haha. [God, I need help.]

"Maybe I'm dating my co-star?" I say playfully, only to have Mum smack my head and order me to bathe in perfect Russian. I'm surprised I actually understand any of it.

Still… it wasn't like I felt completely platonic with some of them. One of them.

I push the thought out of my head and got in for a quick shower before crashing on my bed.

Being secretly in love with my co-star would have to wait.

_Oh god, I'm really Amy._


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks for all the follows/favourites/reviews; really appreciate it! same disclaimers as chapter one (:_

YVETTE

Everyone's talking too loudly at this table read.

"Shhhh," I say to whoever's beside me.

"You know there's no one there right?" Katie says.

"I'm nursing a bad hangover and I don't want MTV to fire me, so shut up."

A* for professionalism, you go girl! I really should have reconsidered popping those five shots yesterday. But then again, everyone was so ugly if I didn't drink I wouldn't have been able to find anyone worthy to kiss. Or even glance at.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" some inconsiderate ass screams as she walks in. It's probably more of a raised voice, but it sounded like a scream.

"Great, we're all here! Let's start," Carter announced.

"Oh my god, you're hung over so bad," Rita laughs. Ah, so Miss Little Margarita was fashionably late. Damn. Should've opted for margaritas instead of tequila shots last night.

"No one respects how hard it is to Yo-yo," Rita reads from the script.

"I feel like I'm supposed to say something but my head hurts too much…can I go home?"

Carter pauses, decides that I would be more unhelpful than helpful and nods. I smile weakly, grab my stuff and drive home.

* * *

Someone's screaming.

"Wake up Monreal!"

Ugh. Someone's hitting me with something. A pillow. I force my eyes open, only to find Volky and Michael hitting me with a bunch of soft toys.

"I can't believe you even own soft toys," Michael says, snapping a pic.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!"

"Awww, is little Yvette angry? C'mon, it's like, 4.30 in the afternoon and we were supposed to go the gym today at 4, remember? And get your head out of your ass, you've had enough sleep to cure that hangover," Rita chides.

I drag myself out of bed and show Rita my middle finger, only to have her collapse in laughter.

"When you two love birds are done, can we get moving? I'm pretty sure I need to train for my shirtless scenes," Willet complained.

Ten minutes later, I'm in my sweats and Michael's driving us to my gym.

"Hey Rachel, could you get my friends in too? Pretty please," I say, flittering my eyelashes at the kinda cute receptionist.

"Oh! Yvette, right? Sure, no problem!" Rachel says shyly.

"Is it me, or is that chick totally into Yvette?" Rita whispers rather loudly to Michael.

"Gay-dar is pinging off the charts, and Monreal here knows it."

I smirk and pass them the visitor badges, courtesy of Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel, you wanna maybe give me your number? In case, you know, I ever need a good workout?"

Rachel pauses, her cheeks flushing red as she hurriedly scribbles down a number and slides it across the desk.

"See ya around."

Michael is smirking so hard I can feel it without even looking.

* * *

"Are you actually gonna call Rachel?" Rita asks over the running water.

"Booty call, max."

"So you really go both ways huh?"

_"__Yeah. Do you? I think I maybe kind of like you, Volky! That cute wide grin and the big puppy dog eyes, thank god Carter cast me to play your romantic interest! Too bad I'm a chicken to ever say this out loud!" _I mumble quietly to myself.

"Hey, I was just kidding you know?" she continues tentatively. Damn. I probably paused too long.

"Sorry, water in my eye. Yeah, I go both ways in real life. But don't worry, you're too lame for me to actually like, so…"

"Just shut up and bathe, asshole."

* * *

Later that night, I call Rachel the Receptionist.

"Hey! Yvette here!"

"OH! Hi!"

She seems genuinely surprised that I actually called.

"Hey! So anyway, I was thinking, do you maybe wanna go out sometime?"

"Oh! Sure! That'll be great! Which day works for you? I'm good, everyday, or whenever you're free, you know?"

OH MY GOD, she's so desperate to please, I'm actually regretting this a little.

"How bout a …group hang?" I silently thank Faking It and MTV for helping me out in tough times like this.

"Sure. I'll grab a few friends!"

"Great. Text me the place and time and I'll see you there!"

_Maybe a fling will finally take my mind off Rita._


	3. Chapter 3

KATIE

"Soooooo...?" Yvette pleads, poking my arm continuously.

"I don't wanna go to your group hang!"

I never actually thought I'll say 'group hang' in a real life context. This show is literally eating people inside out.

"What group hang? There's another group hang scene?" Bailey shouts.

"Why don't you ask Bailey, Monreal?"

"Erm, because she's married and she doesn't go on group hangs for her friend who just wants to bang a chick?" Yvette says, pouting.

"I have a steady boyfriend, which is basically the same thing."

"Why don't you ask Greg?" Bailey wonders out loud.

"I will be there, if there are cute girls," MTV's one and only Liam Booker says, turning around and flashing his megawatt smile.

"There are really, really cute girls. Please, Greg?" Yvette says, hopping over to Greg and pouting in the most adorable puppy-like way.

"Sure. I can't do this Friday though, I have a barbeque party I said I would go to ages ago," Greg says, shrugging.

"DAMN IT! What if she thinks I am a loser who has no friends?" Yvette whines, prancing around like a wild horse.

"What about Michael?" I suggest.

On any other day, I would suggest Rita, but I doubt that blondie wanted to watch her girl crush hit on a bunch of other girls.

"I already asked Michael and he said 'He-ee-yell no.'"

Just as Yvette ends her sentence, Rita comes tumbling into the room.

"I'm so, so sorry I'm late."

Yvette's eyes immediately light up as she zoned in on her next victim. I wonder if Rita can see that everything is just a game to Yvette.

"Volky, please come to my group hang. I'll pay you, like, ten whole bucks."

"What?"

"Group hang! With Rachel, you know, the chick from the gym that day?"

I see Rita cringe a little, but she covers it up and smiles.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go to your group hang so you can bang a poor innocent girl and never call her again?"

"Basically…yeah." Yvette smirked.

"I'll do it for thirty."

Yvette scrunches up her face and ponders carefully.

"I'll give you twenty AND gas money."

Rita shoots me a look, and I immediately shake my head. She shrugs ever so slightly and sighs.

"But don't you have that thing? On Friday night? With your mum?" I ask, although there really was no thing on Friday.

Rita gives me a quizzical look for a second before she gets what I'm trying to do.

"OH! Yeah! But she er, rescheduled."

"Okay, cool. Pick me up at 6, okay!" Yvette says, planting a firm kiss on Rita's cheek.

* * *

"Why?"

Rita shrugs as I pull out of the lot.

"Because it's YVETTE. Even her name is cool," Rita whines.

"I think Margarita is a pretty cool name, just saying."

"Yeah I was like, the queen of LAME."

I burst out laughing as I drove up the highway that led to Rita's place.

"Seriously though, you know she's gonna flirt with like, everyone there right?"

"Yes, and I will be her wingman. Look, I just wanna, get to know her better, ya know? See whether she's really all about the one-night stands and random stranger sex-things! Also, I'm a good friend. Can we talk about something else?"

I sigh and acknowledge that that is all we were going to talk about for now, so I nod and tuck the conversation in a corner for the next time I find the need to bring it up.

* * *

"What should I wear to the group hang?"

It's a warm Friday evening and I'm lying on Rita's bed, smooshed up in all her fluffy soft-toys.

"CLOTHES," I say exasperatedly. We've been going at this for the past hour or so.

Rita throws a bunch of clothes hangers at me, but I successfully dodge all of them.

"Can I be real? She's not going to be trying to undress you, so who cares? Just wear a t-shirt and some decent shorts and you'll be fine. It's the beach, not a red carpet, Margarita," I say, rolling my eyes.

"O-Kay," Rita sighs and picks on a plain white t-shirt and her donut shorts.

"You. Look. Great."

"KNOCK-KNOCK. PERMISSION TO ENTER VOLKY PLANET BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP."

I crack up at Yvette's dumb voice from the other side of the door as Rita simply rolls her eyes and pulls the door open.

"KATIE!"

Yvette leaps on to the bed and crawls on to me, mock kissing me in the most exaggerated way possible.

"REAMA ACTION GOING ON HERE, AMY GET OUT!"

Yvette is literally the biggest joke on the block, but she was also the most fun person to be around.

"As much as I love Reama, I got to catch my hunky boyfriend."

"Oh, we'll walk out with you. My car's parked out front," Yvette says, pulling me out of the bed.

"I thought I was supposed to pick you up. It's only five."

"I know, I just want to show you some place cool first!" Yvette says, tugging Rita along behind her.

We shout a bunch of "Good bye Mrs. Volk!" before we tumble out into the front yard. Part of me is pretty sure the three of us would make a good circus crew. I help shut Rita's door and gave the boot three sound taps before Yvette winks at me from the rearview mirror and pulls out of the house.

_Yvette, I swear to god, if you hurt my best friend, I am going to kill you._


	4. Chapter 4

let me know how y'all like it so far! &amp; thank you for reading, i really do appreciate it! :)

RITA

"Nice shirt," Yvette smirks.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing! It's a nice shirt!" Yvette insists.

"I hate you," I pout.

Yvette only laughs harder and cranks up the radio.

Seriously though, what's wrong with this shirt?

"Where are we going?"

Yvette turns and smiles at me. Not her usual cheeky grin or coy smirk, but a real, legit, smile.

"It's a surprise."

I shrug, and we drive in silence for the next twenty minutes or so. Finally, Yvette drives the car to a stop and we appear in what seems to be like the edge of the beach.

"C'mon, slow poke," Yvette says, turning her engine off and pulling her windbreaker on.

She leads me down a winding road – correction, it was barely a road, more of a footpath that I highly suspected only Yvette used. The sun was coming down a little bit, and I am kind of scared that we can't get out of here later.

But, Yvette seemed confident of where we were walking, and after all, I could still hear the sound of waves crashing along the shore, so I follow her without questioning her intentions.

After ten minutes of walking, the bushes started to clear up and a rock wall forced the road to a grinding halt.

Yvette sits down and hangs her leg on the side of the wall, patting the spot beside her. I sit down and mimic her position.

"Wow, what a great surprise," I say sarcastically.

Yvette rolls her eyes.

"The sunset here is really good."

That's all the words we exchange as we sat in silence for fifteen minutes, watching the sun go down. As I contemplated whether I should go ahead and kiss her, Yvette suddenly stands and says, "Let's go, I don't wanna be late to meet Rachel."

Rachel. God damned it.

* * *

"Hey Tim," Yvette says, " This is my friend, Yvette, and _her _friend, Rita!"

I sense animosity in Rachel's voice, but I ignore it.

Tim smiles, "Awww, you guys are such a cute couple! I saw y'all when I was walking in. So cute."

"What?" I say, laughing nervously.

"No! Rachel's my date tonight!" Yvette insists, sticking her tongue out at me.

"You sure? You guys were almost sucking face like, just a second ago," Tim continues.

"We play a couple on screen," I say, shrugging.

"Aww that's even cuter!"

"Hey Tim," Yvette says, "you know who's cute? Rachel."

Yvette smirks, leans towards her left, and proceeds to "suck face" with Rachel for about fifteen seconds.

I smile awkwardly for the rest of the dinner.

* * *

"Hey, could you like, drive my ride back to your place and I'll pick it up tomorrow or something?"

I'm sitting at the bar, _alone, _when Yvette decides to slide into the chair beside me.

"Also, why so lonely? You know Tim's totally into you, right? He was flirting with you the whole night and he totally only asked if we were a couple just so he could check if you were single. Which you are. Which is why you should go ahead and follow him home."

I let Yvette continue her monologue for a while.

"You know I don't do one-nighters!" I whine. I don't want her to think I was grumpy or anything because she was out sticking her tongue down someone's throat. Because I shouldn't be.

Except I'm in love with her. Good going, Volky.

"Maybe you should start trying. One-nighters help take your mind off…" she pauses, glances at me for a second before looking back at her drink, "Stuff."

"Stuff?" I echo.

"Yeah… stuff."

"Like what stuff?" I probe.

"Like…falling in love with people you aren't supposed to fall in love with."

I look at Yvette, and for a second, I almost believed that she was in love with me.

"Oh. Your _Matador_ cast?'

Monreal hesitates, but quickly covers it up.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

"Okay."

We drink in silence for a few seconds.

"Give me your keys. You can collect your ride tomorrow. And have fun with Rachel," I say as the desperate to please brunette ambles towards us.

"Ready to go back to my place?" Rachel asks, throwing a dirty look in my direction.

"Yeah!" Yvette smirks, mouthing a quick thank-you to me before dropping the car keys on the table and walking off with Rachel.

"Bye…" I shout after her, but it gets lost in a sea of drunken slurs.

"You are in love with her, aren't you?"

I turn around to find the bartender smiling at me as he wiped a scotch glass.

"Yeah. Pathetic, eh."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right guy to please you," he says lecherously.

"Screw you," I say, throwing a drink in his face.

* * *

I turn the radio up as I adjusted the side mirrors and car seat.

I mentally note that Yvette's legs are much lengthier than mine, and her vision is kinda weird. But knowing her, she probably didn't care much about whether her side mirrors were adjusted properly. Just as I reach to release the handbrake, Katie calls me.

"So, how is it?"

"Great!"

"Shit. What did she do?"

"She stuck her tongue down Rachel's throat."

"Okay, here's what you're going to do. Drive her car to your place and I'll meet you there first thing in the morning, just so I'm there when she comes, okay?"

I finally convince Katie that I am okay enough to drive home and she hangs up. I put the phone down and dissolve into a sobbing mess.

5 minutes later, I see Yvette stumbling after a blue mini van. I wipe my tears away and pull up next to her. It's completely dark except for the light coming out from the car's control panel. I wind the glass window down and she turns to look at me.

"Hey!" she says, still managing to smirk at me. She leans down so that her eye level meets mine.

"Thank god you're still here. Rachel's…I…bitches be like cra-"

I stick my head out of the car window, grab the back of her head, and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

By the time we pulled apart, there was only one word going through my mind.

_F**K._


	5. Chapter 5

YVETTE

"Ready to go back to my place?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah!"

I drop my keys on the table and followed Rachel out of the bar.

She leads me to a blue mini van. It's completely dark out, but she tells me to wait, so I lean against the side door of her car as she climbs in and starts the ignition. I scan the car park and silently note that Rita has not yet made her way out to my car.

Damn, I almost let it slip that I was in love with her just now. Bad move, Monreal.

"Hey," Rachel says, suddenly.

She's in the backseat now, her shirt and skirt conveniently taken off.

Wow, she's like, really, really desperate for this, isn't she.

I fake a smile, pull open the car door and climb in.

* * *

We've been going at it for like ten to fifteen minutes when Rachel starts pulling my shirt off my head (it's been like her fourth attempt now). I know that once my shirt comes off, we're going all the way.

"C'mon, help me out here," Rachel breathes.

This is it. The moment I decide whether or not I am really going to do it with Rachel. Usually, my shirt would have been off ten minutes ago, but after that moment in the bar with Rita…

I pull back from Rachel, knocking my head against the top of her mini van.

She misinterprets it as a sign that I was taking off my shirt, and giggles when I let out an involuntary "Ow".

We look at each other for ten seconds, and she slowly realizes that this is not happening. (Which is kinda awkward considering I'm half straddling her).

"I'm sorry…I can't." I say quietly.

"I'm okay if this is just a one night stand, Yvette. C'mon," she begs.

"I really can't…"

"It's f*cking Rita isn't it?"

I don't respond and she proceeds to push me off her.

"Get. The. F*ck. Out. Of. My. Car."

She leans across me and opens the door, kicking me out as she sobbed loudly. I usually feel bad about this, but I surprisingly feel…relieved.

Yay! Yvette! You've successfully undressed a woman and then left her naked in her car, refusing sex! You've officially hit a new low.

I straighten out my clothes as I watch her drive away (naked).

I look across the car lot and see my car with the headlights on. Damn. She's still here?

I pretend to run after the blue mini-van that would inevitably cross paths with the car that the girl I am in love with is driving.

As I expected, she pulls the car up next to me and winds down the car window. I can tell that she's been crying, but I decide not to say anything about it.

"Hey!" I smirk. "Thank god you're still here. Rachel…I…bitches be like cra-"

Before I knew it, she's stuck her head out of the window and decided to kiss me with a kind of intensity that she's never used when we were on screen.

I pull myself closer to her and we kiss for like, a whole ten seconds before she finally pulled away.

We stare at each other like deer caught by a car's headlight.

Finally, she lets out a cackle and says, "I'm like, f*cking wasted right now."

There's a part of me that knows she's lying, but if she obviously wasn't ready to talk about it, I wasn't going to force her and ruin this enormous first step that she took, because she obviously had feelings for me. I dance my happy Yvette dance on the inside like a cringe-worthy teenage dork.

"Crawl over. I'll drive." I instruct.

* * *

I drop Rita off at her house and watched as she walked in a perfectly straight line back to her front door, confirming my suspicions that she was nowhere near the "f*cking wasted" stage she claimed to be in, thus supporting the idea that she initiated the kiss because she was into me.

Rachel who? Ha.

I take the short cut home and crash on the living room couch. It was kinda a long day…

The next time I see Rita is on Monday. We barely exchanged texts over the weekend, only a "Are you feeling better" from me and an awkward, "Yeah, what the hell happened man?" from her.

Now I was kind of confused, because it wasn't like Rita to deny something like that.

Maybe she really was drunk. Huh.

* * *

I drive to work early hoping to catch a few minutes with Rita before the table read for our second last episode, but instead, found a really angry Katie who cornered me the minute I got out of the car.

"Hey! Yvette! How was your group hang?" she asks, with a slight sarcasm that hinted I should probably walk away from this really quickly.

"It was…good! How was your weekend?"

"It was…GOOD?" she echoes angrily, punching me really hard on the shoulder.

"OW! What is your freaking problem?"

"My problem is that you invite MY best friend to your stupid little GROUP HANG just so you can bang a random chick!"

"Okay, lady, let me clarify a few things. Firstly, I did not bang the random chick. And secondly, what's the big deal? It's not like Rita has feelings for me," I say, starting to get pissed off.

"Well maybe she does." Katie says, suddenly calm and somber.

"Well then maybe, she shouldn't kiss me and then pretended she was drunk and proceed to ignore me for the rest of the weekend," I say, sulking off.


	6. Chapter 6

RITA

"Morning," I greet.

"Top of the morning to you," Yvette replies, a hint of snarkiness in her voice, but I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or just making a joke.

Katie grimaces next to me, and I decide that she was probably still hung up about my fake-drunken-ess.

I quickly settle down and start the table read.

* * *

"Reagan,about camping…" I start the awkward scene with Yvette.

Surprisingly, Yvette picks up without a beat, almost as if…almost as if nothing at all happened between us.

"Why does your voice sound like that?" Monreal reads off the script.

"Like what?"

"Like you're gonna back out of this trip. Am I moving too fast? Camping is one stop away from U-Haul," Yvette says, delivering her lines in a convincing fashion.

Well, two can play at this game.

* * *

Katie pulls me aside after the table read.

"What is your problem? You did NOT mention any sort of mouth on mouth contact?" Stevens demands, looking across my back at Yvette and Greg happily chatting away.

"Well…." I stutter.

"Can you please, just come clean to her?" Katie begs.

I scowl.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, she has a Matador co-star she likes."

"I highly doubt that."

"You are a pain."

Katie allows a grin to slip through, but proceeds to shove me gently.

"MAN UP, RITA. Otherwise you're really going to regret it."

* * *

I drive my car and park it next to Yvette's ride while I wait for her to return to her car.

10 minutes later, she strides in, completely ignoring the fact that I was sitting in the car, waiting for her.

"Monreal!" I shout.

"Oh, sorry. I kind of have a phobia for car windows now? Never know when people might just stick their head out and kiss you eh?" she says snidely.

"I was drunk."

Yvette looks at me and snorts.

"Sure you were, shrimp girl."

"Well, you weren't exactly honest about your feelings either, Miss Matador."

I can see her roll her eyes.

"Screw you, Rita. At least I don't go around kissing people and then pretending like it never happened."

"What am I supposed to say?" I shout angrily.

"Just f*cking admit that you like me already, damn it!" Yvette yells.

I pause.

"I can't."

I can't admit that I like her out loud because then this all becomes real. It's no longer some on-screen role. It becomes larger than just a television show. It becomes real and I can't handle that because it's… it's scary to like someone so much.

"Here's the deal, Rita," she says, emphasizing on my name, "I like you. I like you more than you know. I couldn't go home with Rachel because of you. And now that my feelings are out in the open, you either reciprocate them, dismiss them or live with them."

I am shocked by the honesty of her words.

I look at her and her eyes are begging me to say something. Anything. If I reciprocate her feelings, she'll get out of her car and into mine. If I dismiss them, she'll pretend like all of this never happened and we just might be able to go back to being great friends. If I don't choose, then…

I'm possibly buying myself some time to think this through.

"I'll live with them," I say.

Yvette sighs, rolls her eyes and pulls on her seat belt.

"Life's too damn short to give a damn about people who can't make a decision," she says, as she drives out of the lot.

I start to wonder whether we become the characters we play or if the characters are have simply reflections of our own characters all along.

* * *

In the final episode before the mid season break, Carter decides to have some sort of dreamception like scene, where I basically make out with everyone. Katie, Gregg and…Yvette.

We've resigned to be on friendly terms. The shallow kind of friendliness (translation: awkward).

Yvette has another filming to get to, so Carter goes ahead and films my steamy scenes with Gregg first. The all-professional English boy satisfies Covington in a mere twelve takes and happily exchanges places with Katie.

"I love camping," I say for the umpteenth time. Katie and I are terrible at make out scenes since all we do is burst into giggles.

"I know," Katie says in her best smouldering accent, and we complete our take with no giggles, leaving Carter slightly less regretful of his casting choice.

"Hey, I'm here," a familiar voice says, just as Katie whacks me with a pillow.

"Perfect timing. Get changed," Carter says, as I prep for the most awkward scene I'll ever film.


	7. Chapter 7

it's been ages since i last uploaded i know but i found this recently and thought that I might as well continue it! i'm so sorry but better late than never right...

* * *

YVETTE'S POV

I climb into the tent with Rita. I feel her body tense as I climb over her and wait for Carter to give us instructions.

"So like," Rita starts.

"Look, shrimp girl, it's totally okay man. I'm over us. I banged a 8 last night."

I was lying about being over us, but damn, I did bang an 8 last night. Okay…maybe she was more like a 7…or 6.5. But then again, everyone's score is shit when you compare it to Rita.

"It's been like…two weeks."

I sense that she's slightly hurt, but I try not to let it get to me.

"In case you haven't realized, people like me don't catch feelings," I say, emphasizing on how gross it is to catch feelings. It actually really is.

Rita stares at me, trying to figure out if I'm trying to lie my way through or if I'm telling the truth. I'm a little bit of both, which throws her off. I like watching that brain of hers whirl in motion.

"Okay, ready?" Carter shouts, "Reagan, you're on top."

Rita lies back down as I straddle her. The muscles in her body are completely tensed up.

This is going to be SO FKING FUN.

"ACTION!"

I lean down and kiss her. Her facial muscles are tense and it was pretty much like making out with a wall.

"CUT!"

"ACTION!"

"CUT!"

"ACTION!"

"CUT!"

"God, will you just separate your personal and professional life for once and just do this scene properly so I can stop making out with a tree bark?"

Rita's eyes flash.

"Fine."

"ACTION!"

I lean down again to kiss her, but this time she kisses me back like she means it. Before I know it, her hands are everywhere; on the bottom of my back pushing my body closer to her; on the side of my face, cradling my jawline; at the back on my neck, fingers gently massaging the tip of my shoulder.

When I finally pull away, she smirks.

"Who's the tree bark now?" she whispers, pulling me again for another kiss.

Two can play at this game.

I separate from her and start kissing down her collarbone, trailing tiny kisses down to her stomach, which is where I usually stop, but I go further south this time, and I feel her body react.

I forget that there are cameras all around us.

She yanks roughly on my hair to pull my head back up to face hers.

"There are cameras here," she says, fake smiling.

"ARE WE DONE?" I ask Carter.

"CUT. Usually I'm the one who decides, but seeing that you two have some issues, that'll do."

Carter's pissed, but Rita's fuming mad. She shoves my body off hers and climbs out of the tent.

"The hell were you doing?" Katie says, dragging me out from the tent as Rita storms past her.

"Acting?"

"Stop playing with her feelings you dick."

"I'm just being professional, Katie."

I push her off and stalk into my trailer.

* * *

Rita and I don't speak until the mid-season finale party.

There's booze, which helps.

"So, how's it like working the cameras and stuff…?" I say as I flirt with a cute cameraman.

"Actually…I don't do filming. I'm an screen editor?"

"Cool. So how does that work?"

Suddenly, Rita comes out of nowhere, steps in between us and plants a kiss forcefully on my lips before dancing off.

"So, you see, if I saw that on tape, I'll just cut that part right out."

I laugh.

"You can?"

"I can. On tape. You should talk to her instead of hit on me. She clearly has feelings."

"I don't do feelings. Or girlfriends."

"So you're straight?"

"I don't do boyfriends either. I do flings."

"Well, I do boyfriends, so you're barking up the wrong tree, really."

"Damn. Your ass is hot."

"I know, but you're saying that as you check out Rita's ass, so I'm not sure how much you really mean it."

He laughs and shrugs off. I can't decide if he's genuinely nice or just a douche.

I walk up to Rita.

"Wanna get out of here?"

She takes a bottle of scotch with her and we make a run for it.


	8. Chapter 8

YVETTE'S POV

Rita stumbles out of the party, evidently wasted. Well, I guess having a legitimate conversation wasn't going to happen tonight then.

"Where we goin?" she slurs.

I take her by the arm and navigate her towards my car. She climbs into the passenger seat and I start the engine.

"You're wasted as fk. Let's get you home."

I lean over her to pull the seat belt on, but later decide against it. She may need to lean out of the window and throw up later.

"I'm not drunk."

I ignore her and she starts playing with the radio stations in my car. Rock music starts to thump throughout the neighborhood and she grooves along, taking swigs of the bottle as I drove.

I turn the music down and she starts to burst into tears. Okay…so she's the weepy drunk kind of girl. Interesting.

"Sorry, the music's getting too loud."

"I need to puke," she sobs.

I pull the car over and she hobbles out before throwing her guts out on the pavement.

"Great."

She climbs back in and closes the door.

"Feel better?" I ask.

We're a few blocks away from hers.

"Yes!" she shouts, suddenly on the high again. My ears hurt.

"You are a good friend, Monreal. Very good friend! I love you!" she shouts. Wow. She's completely wasted.

"Okay," I laugh, stopping outside her place. I cross over and help her out of the car.

"I mean it! You're so nice and funny and genuine…"

She leans her body weight on me as we struggle up her porch.

Her mother sees us coming and holds the door open.

"Thank you for driving her back," Mrs Volky says as I semi-carry semi-drag Rita up her stairs and on to her bed.

I tuck her in and take the scotch away from her.

"Sleep it off, Volky."

"I loooooveee you Monreal… for real…" she laughs at her own joke.

I switch the lights off and head back downstairs.

"Rita say anything about liking anyone?" her mother asks as I come downstairs.

"No…why?"

"The last time she got this drunk was when a boy she liked didn't like her back."

I chuckle softly. Interesting.

"No, she hasn't mentioned anything. Sorry."

"Don't apologize! Thank you for taking care of her."

I nod and excuse myself. I wonder what that means for us…

* * *

The next morning, Katie pays me a visit.

"What did you do this time?"

"Err…what?"

"What did you do after you and Rita left together last night!"

"I just drove her home because she was completely wasted? Like a good friend?"

Honestly, I was a little sick of Katie accusing me of doing things that I didn't do.

"Well, she needs a place to stay now because her mother threw her out because she confessed to having unreciprocated feelings for you."

"And that is my fault because?"

"When she's that drunk, you don't drive her home. You let her crash at my place. Or yours!"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not her best friend. Screw you, Katie."

I slam the door in her face.

I watch Katie drive off before calling Rita.

"Hey! Thanks for sending me back last night."

"You need a place to stay?"

She hesitates for a few moments.

"You heard?"

"Your best friend just made a scene at my place, so yes, I heard."

She sighs.

"I…Look…"

"If you can't have a real conversation about it, then keep your feelings in check because I have no time for your games, shrimp girl. It's honestly getting a little old."

I can tell that she's taken aback by my harsh tone. I'm a little surprised myself.

"Let's just talk in real life. I'll come by your place in a little bit, is that okay?"

"Yeah, just try to be sober this time."

She lets out a long breath and hangs up on me.

Now…we wait.


	9. epilogue

RITA's POV

I'm literally shaking as I climb up the porch to Rita's house.

I knock.

"Hey," she says, gesturing for me to enter.

I sit on the couch as she scrambles to get me a drink.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asks.

I'm debating whether or not I should just lean forward and kiss her. Talking sounds really hard in comparison. But she might think I'm drunk.

She lets out a soft sigh and I realize that I've been deliberating for too long and she was getting impatient.

"Well," I start, "I guess we should be honest with each other…"

"I like you in that way. Honest enough?" she spits out harshly. I guess I understand her frustration.

"Great! Me too. It's just like…this co worker thing it's not good for relationships…you know?"

I wonder if I'm even speaking coherent English. Maybe I should switch to Russian.

"Oh my god. Can you make up your mind already? If you don't want to do this workplace thing then forget it and let go of me and let us both move on and we can continue being great friends!"

Heck it.

I lean forward and pull her in for a kiss – one she's not expecting. She tenses up at first, but slowly relaxes her muscles and lets me hold the back of her neck. When we pull apart, a sneaky grin crosses her face.

"Wow. You had that all planned didn't you?"

I feel myself blush.

"Look, it's going to be hard as heck, but shit, if there's anyone I want to do this with, it's you, okay? So can we stop pretending and just get together already? Like, okay, if we totally screw it up and end up hating each other, at least we tried."

"Well, my mother's already thrown me out of the house so…"

Yvette smirks that cute side little grin that she does and laughs.

"Look, my door is always open. Girlfriend or not."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
